


【豆鹤】Blueberry

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 11





	【豆鹤】Blueberry

看到鹤房笑嘻嘻地揽着别人官宣CP名的时候，豆原感觉胃里蓝莓的味道又泛了上来。热烘烘的聚光灯打在前面，豆大的汗水从哥哥们的额头滑落，沿着袖子遮住的黑暗里一路下流，直到在交握的手心里融合地不分彼此。

率先回到幕布后面的豆原无所谓地高举双手，任由工作人员从身上快速而熟练地取下收音设备。完全活动开的身体此时却僵硬地像个被掏空了心的木偶，表层肌肉依旧柔软健美，但喷薄涌动的血液却再也寻不到归宿，横冲直撞地试图毁灭一切。

“辛苦了，豆原君。”

“今天演出很成功啊，豆原君！”

“恭喜啊，豆原君！”

嘈杂的人声在滋滋的电流音里搅和在一起，豆原只觉得震地他头痛欲裂。但身为C位的尊严，让他绝对不能比哥哥们更早倒下。他死命地扯了扯手里攥的紧紧的毛巾，冲着带着一脸湿漉漉的璀璨跑下来的鹤房，故作不在意地弯了下眼，

“よ，王子様~”

“不行，不行。”后面的哥哥凑了过来摇了摇手指，用跟自家弟弟说话一样的口吻，轻缓而笑意昂扬地说，“王子可是我的独属称号。这家伙啊，最多勉勉强强算个黑王子吧。”

“切，你以为我在乎什么王子不王子么？！”鹤房的注意力立马被吸引走了，错过了豆原要递过来的毛巾，“我是外星人，超级无敌宇宙第一酷的那种外星人，懂么？！”

“懂懂懂，行了，你可别乱动了。你要是再踩后面工作人员一脚，大概今晚盒饭里绝对没有肉了！”

“什么！盒饭？！在哪里！”

卸下了一身装置的鹤房一经解放，根本看都不看周围地上团成一坨乱码的电线，轻盈地跳过了所有障碍，头都不会地就往休息室跑。豆原低下头，看了看没能递出去的毛巾，用脚踢开了自己身下更乱的电线，抹开了地板上积了薄薄一层的水渍，

“算了。”

豆原挺直腰板，把蹂躏地破破烂烂的廉价毛巾团成一团，合着从心里流出会和到汗渍里的酸一起，扔到了角落处不可回收垃圾桶里。

今晚餐后的酸奶又是蓝莓味的。

鹤房撕开明治酸奶的外皮，忍不住舔了下盖子，才拿着勺子呼啦呼啦地搅拌，让果酱和酸奶充分地融合在一起。有的哥哥已经上楼洗漱了，也有人躺在旁边聚众打游戏。或许是他对待美食的态度太过认真了，当他仔仔细细地搅拌完酸奶后，一抬头，就发现长长的桌子上，现在就只剩下他和豆原两人了。

“你不吃么？”鹤房盯着豆原面前连封皮都没撕开的酸奶，看都不看地就把勺子往自己脸上怼，“如果真的不吃，那能给我吃嘛。”

唰——

豆原没说话，直接把才从冰箱里拿出来的酸奶推了过去，瓶身挂着的水珠滴滴答答地在桌上了留下漫长的水迹。明明中午应该已经消化掉的蓝莓，又带着浓郁酸涩的莓果气息涌了上来，占据了整个口腔，让他害怕只要一张口就会露馅。

“谢啦。”

鹤房粗神经地什么都没有察觉到，欢天喜地地一把抢了过来，为难得地能躲开别人视线吃双份而轻易地快乐。

“我先上楼了，鹤房君。”

看着对一切都毫无所查，还是一如既往地快乐着的鹤房，豆原觉得无论如何都再也呆不下去了。他不知道自己怎么了，或许是太阳晒多了有些中暑？豆原游魂似地飘回了房间，像是脱水一般全身无力的瘫靠在墙边。

今天的太阳，可能有些太过炽烈了。

生平第一次，豆原有些讨厌和太阳一样闪闪发光的鹤房了。

在豆原开口的那一瞬间，鹤房动了动鼻子，灵敏至极地捕捉到了蓝莓的味道。食物永远是能在他脑海里留存最久的记忆，连带着中午快乐喝着蓝莓汁的豆原也一并被鹤房想了起来。

“这家伙有点奇怪啊。莫非是生病了？！”

鹤房眉头一皱，咬着塑料勺子就进入了名侦探柯南的状态。但是豆原刚才面色也正常地红润，也没有咳嗽流鼻涕等任何不适反应。排除掉了这个错误选项之后，他又仔仔细细地在脑海里搜寻了半天记忆，才惊讶地发现自己最近好像真的没有怎么根豆原有什么太多的互动，或许连话都没有说过几句。这完全大大超出了他的预料。

“喂，你们觉得豆原那家伙和我关系好么？”鹤房冲着打游戏的哥哥们嚷道，声音里带着些许自己都未察觉到的迷惑不安，“我把这个唯一的弟弟照顾地还不错吧！”

哥哥们惊讶地看着鹤房，互相推搡了一下，才把游戏技术最差地那个踹到了沙发边，让他应付鹤房。

“嘛，那孩子还挺安静的。就，你有的时候还挺吵的。”

“请，正，面，回，答，我，的，问，题！”

一向都很体贴别人的鹤房突然变地难缠起来，让围观了豆鹤别别扭扭不互动但就是不戳破准备看好戏的哥哥们有点慌。被推出来的倒霉鬼抓了抓自己的一头顺毛，突然狡黠地笑了一下，摊了摊手，

“那你自己去问豆原呗，怎么，你怕了？”

“怕个鬼，去就去！”

鹤房一撸袖子，踢踏着拖鞋就蹦蹦跳跳地窜上了楼。

往楼上跑的时候，鹤房心里其实模模糊糊地有了些答案。

平日里练舞的时候，鹤房已经习惯一抬头就能看见豆原在正中间最前方活力满满地耍帅。还有好不容易休息地时候，鹤房总会习惯性地贴着豆原坐下打游戏，然后听着这家伙对精彩操作真挚地赞扬。还有还有，如果自己先开始自顾自地做俯卧撑，这家伙总是会皱着眉头看着，直到镜头移开才艰难地下定决心跟着一起做。

“傻不傻啊。”

鹤房笑了笑，也不知道是在说自己，还是说豆原。他停在了豆原的房门前，毫不客气地敲个不停，直到门突然打开，一双冰冷地手将自己拉进了浓郁的黑暗。

“行了，别沉默了。”鹤房回忆了一下其他的哥哥的样子，凑凑活活地扮起了知心大哥哥的模样，靠过去贴地豆原很近地问他，“现在也没镜头，你想说什么都可以。来吧，本大哥哥热乎乎的胸膛，随便给你靠！”

“我没事。”

豆原被鹤房突然靠过来的动作吓了一跳，猛地往后一退，踩亮了手机屏幕。

“咦，我看看。”看着一想遮掩就装成熟，变得油盐不进起来的豆原，鹤房更加坚信这家伙一定出了什么问题，他低下头顺势想瞅一眼手机屏幕，“岩房？黑白王子？”

“这不是我昨天起的精彩绝伦的CP名嘛！”

这样的想法在鹤房的脑子里一闪而过，但还没当他想明白这和豆原奇怪的沉默有什么关系时。他凑过去的胸膛就被豆原猛地一推，整个人直接后仰着倒下。

“完了，这下肯定得疼死了。说不定还会一声巨响，让后那帮家伙还要凑过来叽叽喳喳地取笑我安慰人不成反受伤。”

鹤房在心里疯狂哀嚎，眼睛一翻，已经准备好接受后面惨淡的剧情了。

“诶，等等，怎么一点都不痛。”

鹤房悄咪咪地抖了抖睫毛，睁开眼睛，就看见豆原整个人压在自己身体上面，伸出双手护住了自己的头。温热的鼻息打了过来，或许是因为距离是在太近，即使在没开灯的黑暗里，鹤房也能看清豆原眼睛里的悔恨懊恼。

“嘛嘛嘛，这也没什么啦。”鹤房想着自己也没摔着，看着下垂的狗狗眼里全是伤心，心下一软，就想推开豆原坐起来就行，不过嘴上还是一如既往地装逼，“原谅你啦，谁叫你这家伙年龄比我小。”

“不要老是把我当弟弟！”

豆原的身体纹丝不动，死死地压在鹤房上方，逼迫这个总是站在自己身边的家伙终于眼里只有自己的影子。豆原的突然爆发让鹤房吓了一跳，紧接着就是摸不着头脑的愤怒，带着怒气的薄红从脖颈一路泛到脸颊。鹤房伸手拽住豆原的领子，用力把这个家伙拉了下来，额头贴着额头地同样吼回去，

“那你想我拿你当什么？！你说啊！”

“总是一天到晚地装成熟的大人，什么都不说，你以为靠眼神我就能明白一切？！”

“那你要我什么时候说？”豆原自己一直竭力压抑在平静海面下的火山终于也忍不住喷发了，岩浆在他充斥着嫉妒和恼恨的心里反复翻滚，留下丑陋又疼痛的焦痕，“你总是总是那么活泼耀眼，身边永远都有一群人围着。你嫌弃我话少，那你去找那位话最多的继续聊啊？聊个彻夜怎么样？！”

“你以为我讨厌的是话少？”鹤房根不不能明白这明明是他们两个人的问题，为什么豆原的话里要提别人，他现在只觉得豆原不坦诚，甚至在逃避自己，这让鹤房心里的火也点了起来，同样开始口不择言，“你这是瞧不起谁呢？你又不是话最少的，但现在绝对是最讨厌的人！”

讨厌。

这个词在刚出口的时候，鹤房就后悔了。不是的，他根本就不是真的讨厌豆原，他只是不能习惯身边突然没有这个家伙的味道。就像是今天晚上，当豆原周身的气息不再像平日一样温暖澄澈，而是染上了微妙的蓝莓味时，他就沉不住气地想要上来问个究竟。

“我——”

豆原却一把拽起了鹤房拽着他领子的手，一把压在了头顶。最近拔高的个子和随着青春期骚动着的不可言说的欲望一起鼓胀的肌肉，让他现在可以轻轻松松地压制住这个无论何时都在闹腾的哥哥。

“既然你这么讨厌我，”豆原俯下身，略过了情人间调情传爱的唇，眼神暗了暗，撩开衣领，直接吮吸舔舐着粉红的乳头，沉着嗓子说，“那也不在乎更讨厌一点了吧。”

不是的——

鹤房的乳头在被舔弄的第一下就立马敏感地立了起来，周围一圈淡粉的乳晕处的腺体也不再害羞地凸了起来。电流唰地一下划过整个脊椎，让鹤房忍不住像猫一样酥了骨头，撑不起来丝毫反抗的力气。豆原从嘴里吐出已经涨大变深的乳头，看着它在晶莹的粘液里颤巍巍地无风自抖。

“真可爱啊，汐恩。”

既不是尊敬的汐恩哥，也不是疏离的鹤房君。

弥漫在脸上的红不知何时就变了性质，拐了个弯就就直往身下冲去。裤子被窸窸窣窣地扒掉了，纯白的内裤早就被主人难耐地顶了起来。铃口湿哒哒地吐着清液，濡湿了底下的蜷曲的毛发，然后划过隐秘的股缝间，无声地落入散发着诱人芳香的深潭。

豆原的手不再是刚进门时的那么冰冷，在不断地摩擦之中，不仅暖了自己的手，还让手上的浅粉色肉棒更加热情昂扬。肉棒最充血的顶端已经深红一片，却还是逃不过豆原的蹂躏，像是碾碎了的莓果一般透着甜蜜的色气，糜烂又芬芳。

“唔，唔——我，我没有——”

鹤房感觉着实受不住了，在生生被豆原揉硬再揉软后，他的脑子也一并崩溃，理智随着体液一并排出，在眼角唇边处流地一塌糊涂。

“很想说话么？”豆原啪地抬手从旁边的柜子里拽出来洗的干干净净的内裤，不容拒绝地塞到了鹤房的嘴里，看着对方被咬破流血的下唇，眼里划过非常短暂的一丝心疼，“但是今天你已经足够让我生气了。我不想再听了。”

鹤房无法开口，他蹬了蹬脚，想要给该死的豆原一点男人的教训，却没想到自己的力气已经完全随着万千子孙一同流逝。一时兴起的攻击被豆原轻巧地避开了，但却也同样更加激怒了豆原。

“嘘，小声一点。”黑色的刘海乖巧地垂了下来，让豆原组整个人看起来气场温和又青涩，可惜这和他已经沾着白浊开发处女地的手完全不搭，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在安静的房间里无限环绕，始作俑者居然还好意思对鹤房规劝，“我想隔壁房的他们也不想听到吧。”

鹤房拼命地摇着头，平日里在太阳下闪闪发光的棕发都黯淡了，可是他眼里依旧还有着倔强反抗的光。即使意识已经开始模糊，但是鹤房还是要努力睁大眼睛，有句必要的话他一定要直球地说出去——

“算了。”

男人的身体本就不是为了承受而造的，豆原明明已经艰难地一个又一根手指地扩张完鹤房的小穴了。穴口外的褶皱已经完全撑平了，里面的粉色嫩肉明晃晃地蠕动着，一下又一下地吐息出惹人怜爱的淫水。即使是如此，当豆原看到对上鹤房的盈满泪水的眼睛时，他还是停下了手。

豆原松开了一直压住的鹤房的手，看着手腕处的一圈红痕逐渐恢复洁白。他跨坐在鹤房身上，本想解开自己的皮带给对方赔罪，但内心实在太过酸涩，平日里跳舞时控制地极好的肌肉也不再听使唤了，颤抖着从金属皮带口光滑的表层滑下。

“呸——”

鹤房吐掉了嘴里咬着的布，却并没有坐起身来，而是依旧保持着原来的躺姿。豆原心跳如擂鼓，他垂着头，虽然觉得有些奇怪，但还是安然地等着鹤房完全清醒之后的彻底决裂。

“咳咳。”鹤房清了清嗓子，然后诧异的看着豆原居然还在不争气地垂着头，想了想，还是主动伸手去结了已经忙活了很久的皮带扣，“真是的，这点小事都磨磨蹭蹭。”

豆原难以置信地看着鹤房毫不停歇地拉下了自己的裤链，在外裤坠落的时候就一鼓作气地隔着内裤抚上了自己的硬到爆炸的肉棒。他猛然抬头，认真忙碌着的鹤房的眼神虽然沉在黑暗里，唇角的笑意却无比明显。这一切曾在他的午夜梦回里出现了无数次，而现在，梦终于照进了现实里。

“你不是不想让我把你当弟弟嘛。”感觉到身上人突然僵硬了，他像是终于找回了场子一样笑嘻嘻地抬起了头，“怎么，现在当男朋友也不乐意？”

“可是你不是最近都不怎么跟我说话嘛。”豆原觉得幸福来临地太过突然又太过不真实，忍不住再次反复确认，“而且，你不是还和别人官宣了嘛。”

“原来你今天一天是在纠结这个啊。”鹤房终于坐起身来，让豆原终于可以补全梦里没有的表情了，“别傻了，你都几岁了，眼里还觉得只有整天腻在一起才是关系好的体现？”

鹤房摸索一阵子，终于满意的挺起柔软的腰，抬起跨，把这根又长又硬又热的肉棒吃进了自己身体里。还没等他轻轻地摇着腰，抬臀上下抽插几下，就被豆原掐着腰窝，死死地钉在了自己怀里。

豆原的抽插大力又急速，猛烈地像狂风暴雨一样击打着鹤房小穴内敏感地甬道。但同时，小穴也同样在热情地回馈着给予它快感的肉棒，一波又一波地将骚水温柔地浇灌回去，期待着肉棒能够更加茁壮地涨大。

“嗯，现在味道正常了。”鹤房无力地攀在豆原的肩颈处，承受着唇齿间对方不愿离开的抵死缠绵，直至肺部的空气都要随着涎液一起被豆原完全抢走时，他才终于肿着唇又染着一脸晶亮地被放过，“放心好了，我愿意这么费力哄的也就只有你这家伙了。”

“可我还是想和你白天里多接触一些！”

“那你得求我呀。”

鹤房看着眼前又恢复成懂事柴犬样子的豆原，和平时一样想要捉弄他，就像是即使看出来这家伙想要亲近，却也故作爱答不理。但是，鹤房很明显忘记了自己的弱点现在还对方手里，在他自己的肉棒也要即将攀登到高峰的时候，柴犬伸出了自己的爪子，一下子掐灭了这个愿望。

“求我呀。”

豆原下垂的狗狗眼里全是笑，语气无辜地把同样的台词还了回去，看着鹤房一瞬间气的咬住了牙。

“怎么，夜间的接触还不够么？”鹤房用力狠狠地用敏感紧致的小穴夹了下豆原的肉棒，在对方的肉棒很明显地又涨大了一圈，直接伤敌一千自损八百地让小腹都凸了出来，“你，你不要太过分了！”

“嗯，那给我一个名分怎么样？”

豆原转了转自己的肉棒，换着角度在鹤房的小穴里研磨。他额头青筋暴起，满意地看着鹤房的小腹被自己不断射出的浓精灌满，涨大，鼓出。他不再提前面的那一个要求了，而被冲刷地分外满足的鹤房也变得好说话起来。

“没留痕迹的话，就可以啊。”

鹤房盘算着，这样经纪人大概不会再扯着他耳朵咆哮避嫌了吧。毕竟公开CP名，他和豆原并不是第一个，也就不会被粉丝猜测真假了。而没有痕迹，那就更好了。

“就是不知道为什么豆原这次这么好说话。”鹤房在陷入黑沉的梦想之前，最后一个想法模模糊糊地闪过，“他可是在残酷淘汰赛里不断挣扎最终活下去的唯一的王，怎么可能就这么轻易妥协？”

“没关系的。”豆原扶着昏过去的鹤房走出了房门，不出所料走廊里空无一人。他咔嚓一下关掉了震个不停的手机，轻轻地掩上了浴室的门，在鹤房的红肿的眼角亲了一下，“人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的——咳嗽、贫穷和爱。所以，即使我们不言不语不接触，也一定会有人发现。”

“那可，真是太好了。”

后记

“你是狗么，豆原一成！”

鹤房汐恩气呼呼地扯着白T的圆领，推着这家伙还未上发胶的毛绒绒的头，阻止这家伙在领子底下留吻痕。豆原被拼命推开而没得逞之后也不恼，于是手接着往下摸，抓住了鹤房肉呼呼地小短手，就往自己又硬了的肉棒上摸。

“帮帮我呗，汐恩君。”

鹤房瞪了眼豆原这个不伦不类的称呼，又一次唾弃自己总是对这家伙装可怜时狠不下心。该死的，这家伙总是在外面装的一脸靠谱又稳重，怎么在自己这里就爱撒娇。

“你怎么又撒娇啊？”

鹤房一边卖力地动着手，加在豆原略微粗糙的手和青筋跳动的肉棒之间，他只觉得自己的手皮都快被秃噜破了。磨到发红的地方很明显更加敏感，当被猝不及防地射了一手时，他被冲击力惊地差点跳起来，同样的内心话也溜了出来。

“撒娇？”豆原只顾拿着纸巾给鹤房仔仔细细擦手，连指甲缝都不错过，但是伸出腿阻止鹤房也穿上之前已经被他扒掉了的裤子，准备一会儿也好好服务一下对方，“我可没有。我只是在合理地请求我的男朋友履行义务而已。”

“那你为什么要眨眼睛啊。”

鹤房非常努力的模仿了一下豆原的眨眼睛，然而还原出来的水平却只有搞笑了。

“我——”

工作人员敲了敲门，打断了豆原接下里的话，提醒他们该完成今日的拍照任务了。

“合照一张吧，昨晚你都答应我了，可不许赖账。”

“那你让我把裤子先提上啊，还有你的！你这虚伪混蛋大色魔！”

“冤枉，我只有对你才把持不住好么？！”豆原没有理会鹤房的话，只是抬高了镜头，确保只有上半身出境，然后招呼鹤房，“来，wink一下。”

“不要，我的wink那么丑，除非你也同步wink。”

“可以啊。”

豆原笑眯眯地，然后在摁下快门的那一刻，又实实在在的被鹤房可爱到了，忍不住露出了甜甜的微笑。

“你居然说话不算话！”

鹤房气呼呼地去够豆原的手机，可惜这条INS消息前面都已经完全编辑好了。当他费劲功夫，出了一身汗地抢到手时，却只能看到铺天盖地的点赞和评论了。

“我们就这么上趋势？而且还很靠前？！甚至还上了世界趋势？！”

鹤房刷着Twitter，越刷越慌。他本以为这次应该和之前岩房CP出道差不多，水花不会太大。但，难道这就是真CP和营业CP 的区别？鹤房已经瑟瑟发抖了，根本不敢去想经纪人的想法。

算了，算了。经纪人也不知道我们是真的嘛。

但是事情真的是这样么？

豆原笑了笑，将官方INS的截图发给了经纪人，对方秒回， 

“恭喜啊，豆鹤爆誕！”

“谢谢。”


End file.
